Estar aquí
by cruzbechergmail.com
Summary: - Kise. - Se escucho como un eco lejano al que no pudo poner atención, porque su mente vagaba por otros senderos. Había una melodía que cantaba su madre cuando era un niño, era relajante y le hacía sentir seguro, quería pensar en eso en vez de las cosas que le susurraban algunas personas.
1. Chapter 1

Una persona se sienta a su lado, le susurra algo molesto al oído mientras el mira medio riéndose su vaso de cerveza, sin prestarle atención realmente, sin prestarle atención a nada mientras tarea una canción. Sabía que no fue la mejor de las ideas salir a tomar esos tragos, pero quería estar con sus amigos y ellos querían salir a esos lugares para "divertirse", pero no se divierte, él está siendo acosado por personas sin identificación como sucede usualmente; es un modelo que contantemente es reconocido y molestado por admiradores y personas que quieren ser algo más.

-Kise Kun. –

Escucha una voz emerger de la niebla en la que se había perdido dando un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Se voltea reconociendo a su acompañante y se lanza a él para darle un abrazo, pero este le esquiva.

\- ¡Kurokochi que cruel! – Dice haciendo un puchero.

\- Kise Kun te estuve llamando desde hace un rato y no respondiste, ¿te pasa algo? - Pregunta el peli-celeste a lo que el rubio con una sonrisa se hace el desentendido y luego explica como si fuera una revelación que solo debe ser el cansancio.

\- Los chicos dicen que este lugar ya les aburrió, así que nos vamos. - Dice Kuroko cambiando de tema y Kise busca con la mirada a sus amigos y lo ve a él. Aprecia a Aomine cargado sobre la pared cerca de la entrada mientras le dice algo ofensivo a Kagami haciendo que este último se moleste y piensa en lo genial que se ve.

\- Kise Kun deja de mirar con cara de bobo a Aomine kun. Es escalofriante. - Dice Kuroko sin expresión.

\- ¡Mooo kurokochi! No es escalofriante, pero no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. - Responde Kise con una mirada descarada.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que renunciarías a Aomine Kun. –

\- Siii ¡Ya he renunciado a él! -

\- Realmente no te entiendo, si te gusta, ¿porque renuncias a él? -

\- A ti te gusta Kagamichi desde que éramos niños y no te veo saliendo con él. –

\- Es diferente. Como sea, Kagami Kun te ve más a ti que a mí. –

\- ¿De qué hablas Kurokochi? - Pregunta Kise confuso.

Kuroko suspira cansado mientras ve al otro par discutiendo con prepotencia y dice disipando la conversación- De nada, vámonos antes de que comiencen una pelea. –

Desde que eran niños se vieron envueltos en esos enredados sentimientos. Kuroko siempre estuvo interesado por Kagami, Kise siempre estuvo interesado por Aomine, quien por su lado cuando era niño estuvo interesado por el peli-celeste y luego al crecer se dio cuenta que no le gustaban los chicos tanco como las mujeres de grandes senos. Kagami nunca ha mostrado interés en nada más que el baloncesto, ama el baloncesto y comparte el gusto con Aomine, pero este último siempre fue un pervertido mientras el primero parecía asexual. Kuroko por otro lado siempre noto que Kagami era más suave con Kise de lo que era con cualquiera y en su interior no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Kise siempre demostró abiertamente sus sentimientos por Aomine y este siempre le rechazo. Nadie sabe si fue la madures o el cansancio lo que llevo un día al modelo decir frente a todos que renunciaría a intentar cualquier cosa con Aomine y luego de una conversación más personal con este, terminaron quedando tan amigos como siempre… De ese modo fue como Kuroko pensó preocupado que ahora que Kise renunciaba a Aomine quizá algo se podría armar entre el rubio y Kagami, por lo cual estaba muy estresado, porque no podía hacer la vista gorda a sus sentimientos como quisiera.

-Hey Kise ¿estás bien? -

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Kagami, preocupándose por el rubio más de lo que haría por cualquiera - pensó el peli-celeste.

-Claro que si Kagamichi, solo bebía unos tragos. –

-Claro que si Kagamichi – Remedo Aomine al rubio con voz burlona para continuar. -Estaba muy bien acompañado por sus admiradores. –

-Mooo Aominechi acaso estas celoso. –

-Ts, no seas idiota Kise, claro que no, pero no vinimos todos juntos para que tú te pierdas por ahí. Es difícil alcanzarte, Tetsu es el único que puede llegar a ti. –

\- ¿Eeeh? No es mi culpa, sabes que no puedo solo ignorarlos. Ustedes son los que quisieron venir aquí. - Se defendió el modelo y era verdad. Cada vez que salía a lugares públicos con sus amigos, Kise era arrastrado por un grupo de admiradores y luego dejado atrás por sus amigos. Solo los veía al principio y al final de su estancia en esos lugares a excepción de Kagami, quien le ayudaba cuando las cosas se ponían molestas.

-Como sea, me voy. - Dijo el moreno alzando la mano sin mirarlos para despedirse.

\- Aominechi es tan genial. – Dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Kise kun a veces pienso que eres un masoquista, pero no importa, ¿qué harás ahora Kagami kun? –

\- Iré a dejar a Kise. Tú te vas en la misma dirección que Aomine, alcanzalo. –

Kuroko volvió a sentir molestia, luego despego sus pies del suelo despidiéndose del pelirrojo y dejando de lado al rubio quien extrañado lo vio irse en dirección a Aomine.

…

\- Ts estúpido Kise. - Dijo Aomine molesto una vez solo.

\- Aomine Kun no creo que sea bueno insultar a Kise kun cuando no está. – Dice Kuroko detrás del asustándolo.

\- ¡Oi Tetsu! No te aparezcas así, ¿desde hace cuánto me sigues? –

\- Llegue hace poco. ¿Por qué estás enojado con Kise Kun? –

\- Oye, no cambies de tema así. Como sea… Está bien que Kise ya no me persiga como antes, es lo mejor para ambos, pero no era para que se distanciara como lo hace. –

\- No creo que Kise Kun se haya distanciado, más bien creo que tiene otra cosa en mente. -

\- ¿Crees que se haya enamorado de otra persona? –

-Aomine Kun esto cada vez parece más una conversación de colegialas. –

-No podías solo responder la pregunta, ¿cierto? –

El problema con Aomine, es que siempre atrajeron los retos. Le gustaba Kuroko cuando eran niños, porque el chico es esquivo y quería más a Kagami que a él y luego de madurar (un poco), se sintió atraído por las modelos pechugonas e inalcanzables de las revistas. Nunca va a negar que Kise siempre le pareció guapo, pero también siempre le pareció… ¿fácil? Por supuesto, nunca le diría esto a nadie, no quería denigrar a su amigo, así como tampoco nunca diría que cuando Kise dijo a todos que dejaría de perseguirle, su corazón corrió a mil por hora. Dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y… -estúpidos clichés, son una molestia- pensó el moreno. Ahora sí que veía lo que había perdido, lo veía cada vez que el rubio se agachaba, bailaba, o dejaba ver inocentemente partes de su cuerpo. Aomine seguía siendo un pervertido, pero un pervertido con cabeza y Kise era su amigo. Tenía miedo de intentar algo, porque sabía que el rubio se le volvería a pegar demasiado, volviéndole a parecer fácil y no iba a tirar su amistad por una calentura; no se arriesgaría a perder a Kise.

…

\- Kise. - Se escucho como un eco lejano al que no pudo poner atención, porque su mente vagaba por otros senderos. Había una melodía que cantaba su madre cuando era un niño, era relajante y le hacía sentir seguro, quería pensar en eso en vez de las cosas que le susurraron algunas personas en el local donde estuvieron hace un rato.

\- ¡Oi Kise! – Volvió a escuchar esta vez mas fuerte, mirando a la persona a su lado. Kagami, su amigo pelirrojo le miraba preocupado señalándole el fin del recorrido. Ya habían llegado a su casa.

\- ¿Estas bien? –

Kise puso rápidamente una sonrisa boba en su cara para tranquilizar a su compañero y justo cuando se dispuso a responder, este le revolvió bruscamente el cabello, agachándole la cabeza en el proceso mientras decía. – Debí darme cuenta de que esos tipos te estaban molestando. –

-Gracias Kagamichi, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. – Respondió el rubio despidiéndose para entrar a su casa.

\- Idiota, claro que debo preocuparme. – Dijo Kagami a la nada antes de partir a la suya.

Kagami no está enamorado de Kise; el solo noto algo por lo cual preocuparse.

…

Dicen que la adolescencia es complicada, solo un montón de sentimientos confusos agolpándose en sus mentes encontrando como hacerse expresar. Unos lidian con situaciones más estresantes que otros, unos raros casos ni siquiera tienen que lidiar con esto, pero por lo general todas estas emociones siempre terminan explotándoles en la cara. A sus 16 años, este grupo de amigos tenía que pasar por esto.

Habían quedado con la generación de los milagros para jugar unos partidos de baloncesto. Alguna vez todos jugaron juntos en un equipo en la secundaria, pero al mejorar sus técnicas todos tuvieron un terrible cambio de personalidad que los termino distanciando, además de hacerle daño a Kuroko. Cuando se volvieron a ver, Kuroko junto a Kagami lograron darles una lección a todos, lo cual los volvió a reunir cada cierto tiempo en unos partidos amistosos, era como una tradición. Kagami también jugo junto a ellos en la secundaria, pero el solo pensaba en el baloncesto y cuando quedo en el mismo equipo que Kuroko en Seirin, este le enseño a pensar en algo más… Trabajo en equipo, amistad, el baloncesto es mejor así.

Después de eso comenzó a considerar más a los demás y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de Kise. El rubio tenía problemas de acoso y aparentemente nadie más que él se había dado cuenta de ello. No es que se diera créditos por esto, no lo sabría si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos. Unos tipos acorralaron al rubio contra una pared en una disco mientras empujaban un trago con algún alcohol en su boca, él había sido llevado por Alexis su entradora y tutor legal para "desestresarse", pero nunca pensó en pillarse con esa escena. Una vez que libro a Kise de sus agresores, este se disculpó afligido, fingiendo una sonrisa pequeña, Kagami le reto por andar solo siendo un modelo, pero este automáticamente explico que no estaba solo y que sus hermanas lo habían llevado a ese local para poder entrar gratis y obtener algunos tragos. En cuanto entraron al local, Kise no volvió a saber de ellas… lo habían dejado solo. Luego Kagami le presto un poco más de atención y al notar que había personas que a veces le susurraban cosas obscenas u ofensivas al oído, además de unos toques aventurados en las multitudes, decidió que cuando pudiera le ayudaría a evitar esas situaciones, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso no era suficiente y eso era precisamente lo que lo tenía preocupado en este momento.

Estaban todos reunidos en la cancha de basquetbol, excepto el modelo quien a no ser que tuviera que trabajar por lo general era puntual.

-Ryota tendrá que dar 20 vueltas a la cancha al llegar- Dijo Akashi.

-Aaaa, pero Akachin ya no es el capitán del equipo para mandar- Dijo Murasakibara mascando una golosina.

-No es una orden, es un hecho. Tendrá que calentar para no lesionarse- Volvió a decir Akashi con expresión asesina.

-Oba san predijo que géminis hoy tendría problemas para cumplir su agenda. – Dijo Midorima ajustando sus lentes.

-Ts, no sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto. Quizá se quedó tonteando con algunos admiradores. Vamos a jugar. – Dijo Aomine intentando no pensar demasiado en el rubio.

-Ire a buscarlo. – Dijo por fin Kagami preocupado.

-Kagami Kun. Pienso lo mismo que Aomine Kun. Deberíamos esperarlo mientras jugamos. –

-No vamos a jugar sin Kise. –

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto Kise Kun? - Dice Kuroko cambiando de pronto el ambiente.

-Estoy preocupado por el, ¿ustedes no lo están? - Dice Kagami dubitativo.

-No como para irlo a buscar, aparentemente eres el único que no puede estar sin él. –

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Kuroko? - De pronto la duda del pelirrojo se convierte en impaciencia.

-Chicos- Dijo Momoi interviniendo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo admites Kagami Kun? –

\- ¿Admitir que? –

-Chicos- Volvió a intervenir Momoi.

-Que lo quieres- Sentencia por fin la sombra del equipo dejando a su luz desencajado.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?, ¿quién dijo eso? –

-No te hagas el desentendido Kagami kun, ¡se te ve cuando le miras! Se nota porque no puedes dejar de preocuparte por el- Explico el peli-celeste haciéndoles perder la paciencia, por lo cual Kagami le tomo del cuello de la camiseta alzándolo para enfrentar sus rostros.

\- ¡Chicos! - Grito Momoi haciendo que todos le miren. -Ya no discutan. - Dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos por que odiaba ver a sus amigos discutir.

En ese momento Kagami oyó su celular vibrar en su bolso y sin pensarlo se dirigió a él para contestar y escuchar rápidamente lo que decían en la otra línea.

\- ¿Kise? - Pregunto preocupado, por lo cual Kuroko molesto miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia.

-Mierda, mierda, ¿Kise dónde estás? - Volvió a decir Kagami haciendo que todos le miren preocupados incluyendo al peli-celeste.

\- ¿Que paso con Kise Kun? - Dijo Kuroko persiguiendo a Kagami quien se apresuraba a dejar el lugar. A pesar de sus impulsivos celos seguía considerando a Kise un amigo y no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia donde se dirigía el pelirrojo y al llegar a un callejón, vieron como al otro lado de una reja de poco más de dos metros unos tipos se llevaban a un Kise inconsciente con la camisa rasgada. Kagami maldijo viendo como lo dirigían a un auto por lo cual un tipo le escucho y al verles les sonrió de forma repulsiva para luego agarrar el trasero del modelo frente a ellos, siendo en ese instante cuando sintieron algo como un soplo de viento saltar la red sobre ellos y en el siguiente instante Aomine estaba golpeando al sujeto, para que soltara al rubio. El resto del equipo al verse con tiempo se apresuraron a saltar la red para socorrer a su amigo, impidiendo el secuestro. Akashi llamo a la policía, Kuroko intentaba despertar al modelo mientras Midorima buscaba chequear sus signos vitales.

-Creo que solo esta inconsciente. – Dijo compartiendo una sonrisa exhausta con Kuroko.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - Pregunto Aomine golpeando una pared furioso mientras veía a Kagami.

\- ¿Desde cuándo qué? - Pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo a Kise le pasan estas cosas? –

-No lo viven secuestrando si es lo que preguntas. - Aomine se lanza sobre él y lo toma del cuello de la polera como hizo el pelirrojo antes con Kuroko.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. –

-Yo… Ni siquiera yo lo se… solo sé que le ha estado ocurriendo. –

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? – Volvió a preguntar el moreno soltándole la camiseta con prepotencia.

\- Por que Kise tiene su orgullo. –

\- Esto no se trata de orgullo, esto… -

\- ¡¿Esto se trata de que?! –Pregunto gritando esta vez el pelirrojo estresado.

Momoi toma a Aomine del brazo mientras dice - Chicos, deberían parar. Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que llevar a Kise y… - Pero Aomine le interrumpe alejándose mientras la señala.

-Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste. –

-No sabía que a Kichan le estaban pasando estas cosas. –

-No me refiero a eso. Sabias que una vez que Kise se alejara de mi me terminaría dando cuenta de lo que sentía por él. No solo tú, ¡todos lo sabían! –

\- ¿De qué hablas Aomine? - Pregunta Midorima ajustándose los lentes y Akashi incomodo lo toma del hombro para calmarlo mientras se dirige al moreno.

-Es arrogante de tu parte echarnos la culpa de algo que debías darte cuenta tu mismo, pero incluso si te hubiésemos dicho, ¿En que hubiesen cambiado las cosas? -

\- Si hubiese notado que quería de esta forma a Kise, lo protegería; lo protegería de cada una de estas cosas. – Contesto el moreno sintiéndose angustiado.

-Aominechi, yo… ¿te gusto? – Dijo el rubio, despertando a lo lejos con un dolor de cabeza.

\- Mierda, ¡Kise! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo el aludido, despejando su cabeza de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera ayudar al rubio.

Kuroko se acercó sigilosamente a Kagami asustándolo como de costumbre mientras preguntaba - ¿Sabías que Aomine kun gustaba de Kise kun? -

-Sí. - Contesto el pelirrojo.

-Entonces sabes que tú me…-

-Sí. – Volvió a contestar y continuo. -Yo... –

-Entiendo – Le interrumpió el peli- celeste. -Iré a impedir que Aomine Kun atosigue a Kise kun.

Después de eso cada uno se fue a su casa, excepto Aomine quien se coló en el auto que fue a recoger a Akashi que se ofreció a llevar a Kise, dejando al moreno y al rubio solos en la casa de este último.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Aomine escolto al rubio a su habitación, este suspiro agotado, pero poco duro su alivio antes de que su compañero le reclamara. – Kiiiiseeeee – Arrastro las silabas como gruñendo para demostrar su descontento para continuar. – Tetsu ya no está aquí para impedir que me respondas, ¿Por qué demonios no le dijiste a nadie que corrías peligro? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!-

-Aominechi, yo no pensé que fuera importante. –

\- ¿No pensaste que fuera importante? ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que casi te ocurre? ¿No te molesta que te…?, ¿qué te…? –

Oh no, Kise no quería pensar eso… ¡No quería pensar en eso! ¿A caso Aomine no se daba cuenta de eso? De pronto el rubio de nuevo siente a la niebla levantarse, todo es mas interesante que lo que esta pasando en ese momento, mira la pared de su cuarto como si se quisiera meter en ella y de repente siente una brusca sacudida.

\- ¡Oi! te hice una pregunta, ¡Responde! ¿No te molesta? -

\- ¡¿Por qué te importa?!- Devuelve la pregunta gritando tomado de los nervios.

\- Estúpido Kise, ya te lo dije. Me gustas. –

\- No, yo no te gusto. Pasaste años diciendo eso y ahora dices esto… Como si te pudiera creer. No juegues conmigo, no está bien que faltes el respeto a lo que siento. –

\- Soy un estúpido, lo sabes bien, ¡demonios! ¡Todos lo saben bien! Así que no debería ser una sorpresa para ti que me diera cuenta recién ahora. –

\- Aominechi, yo… No estoy bien, no estaré bien para ti y nunca seré suficiente. –

\- Deja de hablar de lo que está bien y de lo que no. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que me necesitas tanto como te necesito? –

-Tu no lo entiendes, yo…- En ese momento el moreno ya tenia suficiente y con toda su impaciencia beso al rubio de forma necesitada e intensa. -Claro que lo entiendo… Somos estúpidos. – Contesto al terminar.

Los besos de Aomine saben a furia. – Pensó el rubio sintiéndose correspondido mientras aceptaba que todo fluyera.

…

Kuroko se encontraba caminando con Momoi a la casa de esta última. Aomine le dijo que la fuera a dejar por su seguridad antes de colarse en el auto de Akashi para seguir a Kise. Momoi se le adelanto corriendo a una cancha, él la siguió y la vio fallar miserablemente un tiro.

-Ou y yo que pensé que esta vez haría el tiro. – Dijo desilusionada. - ¿Crees que si vuelvo a intentar falle? - Pregunto al peli-celeste y este le arrebato el balón para contestar– Si sigues tirando del mismo modo probablemente. -

-Ug, eso creí. -Dijo la peli-rosa rendida.

-Pero a veces debes encontrar tu propio modo de hacer las cosas para encestar. – Continuo su acompañante encestando con su extraño tiro mientras Momoi miraba encantada, volviendo a recibir el balón y volviendo a fallar.

-Kichan y yo pasamos todo este tiempo siendo rechazados para que ahora el fuera correspondido. Compartimos tantas cosas y ahora pareciera que el me hubiese dejado atrás, pero tu… Mientras nosotros aceptamos el rechazo esperaste todo este tiempo solo para estar en el mismo lugar. –

-Pareciera que me reprocharas -

-A veces cuando la impotencia me ganaba pensaba que eras cobarde, porque tanto tu como yo sabíamos la respuesta de Kagamin. Pero en realidad creo que solo era otra forma de lidiar con ello y creo que si me enamore de ti fue por ello. Tu… siempre lidias con las cosas de forma diferente que el resto. –

-Y tu Momoi San, ¿cómo quedas hora? –

-Yo quería una oportunidad y pensé todo este tiempo que si Kagamin te rechazaba yo la tendría contigo, pero… No es como funcionan las cosas. La verdad es que siempre tuve una oportunidad, luego del rechazo siempre la tuve, pero no contigo, si no para algo más. Lo se ahora que te veo y pienso en todo lo que puedes hacer por delante. –


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche Kise compartió su cama con Aomine y mientras el rubio le susurraba planes para los siguientes días, el moreno intentaba escucharlo al borde de quedarse dormido. El modelo no podía dormir, no quería soñar con sus miedos y tampoco despertar sin Aomine, quería saborear un poco más la dicha de ser correspondido y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido sin sueños despertando en un parpadeo, solo en la cama.

\- ¿Aominechi? – Pregunto saliendo de la habitación para encontrarlo tostando pan en la cocina.

-Idiota, se supone que te debía llevar la comida a la cama. Tu manager llamo y le dije que hoy no saldrías. –

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-

-Le conté que ayer casi te secuestran y ella lo entendió, pero que quería mas explicaciones de tu parte. No sé por qué lo necesita si ya le expliqué, como sea, seguro ahora te ponen un guardaespaldas o algo así. Toma, come. - Dijo poniendo frente al rubio unas tostadas.

-Un guardaespaldas… -

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que ayer casi te secuestran? -

-No quiero perder mi libertad, puedo cuidarme solo. –

-Ayer demostraste lo contrario. –

Hay cosas que Aomine no entiende en Kise, como la expresión de cachorro perdido que le esta dando ahora (expresión al que se está descubriendo débil), por lo cual sin querer continuar la discusión suspira, le roba un beso para luego sentarse a su lado y darle una mordida a su tostada.

-Entonces no te despegaras de mí. – Sentencia como solución.

Todo esto de salir en citas, besarse, abrazarse y otras cosas, son nuevas y a veces incomodas para Aomine y ya que Kise no quiere un guardaespaldas, él le acompaña a todos lados aprovechando estos primeros momentos de noviazgo, sin embargo hay cosas que sigue sin entender. Hay veces en que Kise, estando presente parece perdido. Cuando caminan en las multitudes a veces el rubio abandona de la nada su plática parlanchina y mira a la nada y el le tiene que llamar para que vuelva preguntando qué le pasa para recibir como respuesta una sonrisa boba y un, "no es nada".

Entonces el momento en que esto es mas preocupante ocurre. Es su tan anhelada primera vez juntos Kise parece nervioso, pero dispuesto. Saborean el momento, se lo toman con calma, por que por ahora parecen tener una pequeña confidencialidad con el tiempo, nada los detiene, el mundo es suyo y las caricias saben a gloria. La sensualidad y el frenesí de la lujuria se apoderan del moreno, mientras el rubio cree llegar al cielo con cada toque hasta cerrar los ojos, pero una imagen atraviesa su mente y se vuelve consiente de su posición. Se encuentra desnudo, alguien se cierne sobre el entonces... cae en la niebla. Los sentimientos de estos amantes toman rumbos distintos y para cuando Aomine termina, aun perdido en éxtasis mira a su pareja y todo parece detenerse. Kise tiene la mirada perdida en el techo, su boca se mueve de forma apenas visible y cuando se acerca curioso y preocupado, apenas puede oír el susurro de una melodía. Le llama repetidas veces, pero este no responde, entonces comienza a sentirse alterado y como es su estilo reacciona de forma agresiva. Le toma de los hombros y lo sacude en la cama… pero aún no sucede nada, pone su frente sobre la del rubio pidiéndole por favor contestar que hizo mal y entonces siente una mano masajear su cabello y una voz somnolienta decir. -Aominechi tengo mucho sueño. – Ve al rubio parpadear un par de veces antes de quedarse dormido y perturbado se tumba a su lado decidido a tratar este tema en la mañana.

Kise despierta, siente una mano pesada acariciar su cabello, por lo cual se apresura a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada azul, relajante en la que se le antoja perderse, pero esta se ve preocupada, así que confuso se acerca al otro cuerpo por más tacto, dándose cuenta de su desnudes en el proceso, golpeándole la vergüenza y recuerda vagamente lo que hicieron. Presiente que algo malo se avecina.

-Kise… Ayer… Lo que hicimos, ¿te hice daño?- Y ahí está, Aomine está haciendo preguntas en las que no quiere pensar.

-Claro que no Aominechi. Lo disfrute, ¿tú lo disfrutaste? –Intenta desviar la pregunta, pero su moreno pierde la paciencia.

-¡La pregunta no es sobre mí! ¡Es sobre ti! Ayer, ayer no me mirabas, mirabas el techo como si te quisieras meter en el mientras susurrabas algo como una canción. Parecía que no querías… –

-Vamos Aominechi, lo que hicimos fue agotador, estaba agotado, yo…-

-¡Parecía que no querías pensar en lo estábamos haciendo!-

-No grites-

-Si no querías hacerlo, me lo hubieras dicho. -

-Tu querías-

-¡Claro que quería! ¡Pero no soy un bruto! No esa clase al menos. –

-No grites. –

Kise quería fundirse en las sabanas, sus ojos ardían, se sentía avergonzado, desubicado y Aomine no parecía que fuera a aparar, porque este muy a menudo confundía todas sus emociones con ira y a pesar de su obvia preocupación, su impaciencia impedía tratar el tema con la delicadeza que necesitaba.

-¡Dime que mierda te paso! –

-Por favor, ¡no grites! –

-Entonces habla.-

La lagrimas del rubio comienzan a caer y su pareja siente como si algo se rompiera.

-Te lo dije… te dije que no estoy bien… Aominechi yo. – Toma aire y vuelve a hablar. – A veces me siento desconectado, yo quiero estar aquí, pero entonces todo es tan aterrador y… No se cuándo empezó a pasar, pero… - Mira Aomine a los ojos y termina de perder las palabras, pero este ya se a calmado y comprensivo suaviza el tono de voz.

-¿Tenias miedo? ¿Es por los acosos? –

\- No sé cuándo empezó a pasar. – Repitió el rubio para después apretar los labios para no seguir hablando, suspira, cierra los ojos y espera la reacción de su compañero, pero solo siente el ruido de algo removerse. Aomine está revolviendo sus cajones sacando algo de ropa que avienta hacia su cara, Kise la toma en su mano derecha y luego es levando con la izquierda por su novio.

-Levantate y vístete. Hoy yo pago, te llevare a donde tú quieras, te lo debo. –

Kise sonrió aún con la cara llorosa. – Te amo. – dijo sacándose las palabras del pecho.

-Te amo. – Dijo Aomine poniéndose al día con lo que sentían.


End file.
